Atamashukun
Atamashukun ( 頭主君, literally meaning: Mind Master ) is supposedly a bloodline encompassing originating from the long forgotten Momotarō Clan ( 桃太郎一族, Momotarō Ichizoku ) which are said to be descendants of , a japanese folklore hero, who was said to have been sent by heaven itself unto earth. This particular bloodline encompassing grants its wielder the ability to exert their vast mental energy unto material matter, basically granting them the ability to control all things. By infusing worldly matter with the vast, untapped Yin chakra produced by the wielder's brain they are then able to bend this material to their whims as if an extension of their body, with the object being manipulated shows no resistance to the wielder's mental commands. This bloodline ecompassing seems to be quite rare even within the Momotarō Clan as only a few rare individuals within the clan have inherited this unique genetic trait. The few who do inherit this trait have been known to be revered as the direct descendants of the gods themselves and are thereby acknowledged as the head of the clan, through this knowledge. This Kekkei Mōra is currently limited to one individual, and that individual goes by the name, Raisan, heir to the Momotarō Clan. Overview This particular Kekkei Mōra seems to grant the wielder one specific but incredibly versatile ability, this involves the them being able to upset the balance of mental and physical energies within their body. This is caused by significantly raising the amount of physical energy produced by the body to outweigh the mental energy contained by the brain, causing the brain to release more of the untapped Yin chakra within the mind. By doing this the bloodline limit then greatly reduces the Yang chakra within the body, thereby causing the Yin chakra to greatly outweigh its counterpart. This happens constantly within the body of the user causing their bodily energy to be greatly composed of mental energy, granting their chakra unique properties. This unique chakra is not merely for show as it grants them a special chakra similar to that which is passed dowm by the Sage of Six Paths, this essentially grants the wielder the ability to control anything linked to or containing their chakra, thus becoming an extension of their selves. Stages of Augmenting Capacity In order to achieve feats the user must go through different stages of chakra control, with each step representing an increased level of chakra control and the growth of wielders chakra, in terms of vastness. 1.First Stage ( 一番一歩, Ichiban Ippo ), this state is but a fraction of the bloodline encompassing's true power by using the vast Yin chakra contained within the user's body using this, the stage allows them to manipulate it through a third person perspective, in a similar fashion to a puppeteers manipulation of their puppets. This unprecedented control of their grants them great fluidity in their movements, however due to the difficulty in doing this the stage us often considered a burden to the untrained and a blessing to the more experienced wielders of this bloodline. This apparent self puppetry, as it has grown to be called, gives the user the unique ability to manipulate all their bodily functions to such a degree that they are able simulate their own variation of the Eight Inner Gates by choosing to close or remove the restrictions placed on the body. 2.Second Stage ( 二番一歩, Niban Ippo ), this state is granted to the more experienced wielders of this bloodline, this particular state is induced through physical contact and transferring a bit of their chakra into the opponent, however this feat is quite difficult as the manipulation of another's chakra is near impossible. For this reason even experienced users choose to instead transfer their own chakra into another's body in order to achieve the second state instead of manipulating the opponents own chakra. By doing this the the wielder is able to detect slight changes within the victim's physical and mental energies and predict the opponents next move by observing the changes within their Yang chakra, and recall the past experiences of an opponent by reading their Yin chakra. Due to the nature of this it is regarded as one of the more useful stages of the Kekkei Genkai. Reason being it can be used in both combat and reconnaissance missions therefore its military use is invaluable. 3.Third Stage ( 三番一歩, Sanban Ippo ), this represents three thirds of the wielders total understanding of the bloodline, through much training the wielder is able to infuse more of his or her energy into other matter. By doing this anyone in possession of wielder's chakra can be manipulated in the same manner as they do themselves, in a puppeteers perspective. However users of this Kekkei Mōra find it much easier to manipulate themselves as they find it a bit difficult to manipulate both theur own and the opponents chakra at the same time. This has lead to many masters of this stage choosing to instead manipulate inanimate objects as they simply use the chakra which has been transferred as a means to control them, without having to manipulate other chakras at the same time. 4.Final Stage ( 最終一歩, Saishuu Ippo ), this stage represents complete mastery over the Momotarō Clan's bloodline encompssing which grants complete control over any objects containing the wielders unique chakra. Unlike the previous stages the wielder does not need to transfer their chakra through physical contact alone instead choosing to transfer it via the mental realm. Through doing this the user, in a way, becomes one with his surroundings, which includes both living and non-living matter within the user's proximity, which tends to differ. Through this act of unity anything and everything containing the wielder's chakra becomes an extension of their very being, meaning the user is able to see what they see, hear what they hear, smell what they smell, feel what they feel and hear what they hear. This feat alone grants wielders of this power an unprecedented tactical advantage in all forms of combat. Due to the user's own mental energy flowing through the objects they are granted the innate ability to access the victim's mindscape, allowing them to freely interact with the victim's mind, meaning the user could influence the person by planting false experiences in their mind, in a similar manner to the , or simply extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked, being similar to another , albeit with the former being able to read the memories of multiple targets at the same time in less than a split second. Trivia *Kon helped with naming of this Kekkei Mōra therefore all naming credits go to him. *Excessive usage of the bloodline has been shown to lead certain wielders of this to their deaths, this is most likely due to the amount stress put on their minds, with some being unable to handle this bloodline.